An Overdeveloped Sense of Vengence
by KayuraK
Summary: What happens someone's little princess is drugged, raped, shot, and left for dead? You'll find out in this story.
1. Guilt and Fear

I know a lot of you are waiting on the next chapter of Regrets. I'm still working on it. I'm trying to find a good place to end the chapter.  
>Anyway I came up with this while I was at work today, and it begged to be written while it was still fresh in my mind.<p>

This story is rated M for language, rape (Not enough detail to make it a lemon), and lots of gore later on.

Chapter One: Guilt and Fear

* * *

><p>"It wasn't supposed to go this way. She was supposed to stay unconscious!" yelled the young man in the back seat.<p>

"Dude, we don't have to go through with this." complained the college freshman in the front passenger seat for the hundredth time.

"Yes we do!" retorted the eldest of the three sitting in the driver's seat.

"No we don't, we can still turn the car around and stop this." The boy shouted back. "This is insane. We should let her go."

"What do you suppose will happen Bobby?" he said condescendingly to the boy sitting beside him, "Pull over, untie her, apologize for drugging her and raping her, explain to her that it was all a big misunderstanding, and we all go on our merry way? I don't think so."

"We can't kill her." Bobby pleaded.

"We don't have a choice, dude. She knows who we are, and even after what we did she's not intimidated by us in the least." The boy in the back concluded. "Not to mention she's mad as hell."

"I can't believe you're siding with him, Tom. We're not murders." Bobby gazed at the impassive face of the man sitting behind him and ammended. "I'm not a murder."

"That's right Bobby, you're not a murderer." said the man in the driver's seat, "You're just a rapist."

"Why did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"If I recall, you had quite a hard on for the little lady in the trunk," said the eldest of the three sitting behind the wheel, "and you wanted to knock her down a peg after she embarassed you when you asked her out."

"I never wanted this." Bobby sobbed. "There's got to be something we can do, Dirk."

"There is." Dirk responded reassuringly. "I'll pull over up there, and we can clean up the mess we made."

* * *

><p>Two hours earlier<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should do this." Bobby said nervously, "She's waking up. I'm sure of it."<p>

"I put enough Ketamine in her drink to knock out a bull elephant," Dirk assured him. "She's not getting up for awhile."

"Well if you two are just gonna stand there, I'm gonna have my go." Tom said as he pushed his way between his two co-conspiretors and undid his belt.

"No way dude, I'm not taking your sloppy seconds."

* * *

><p>The girl awoke as Dirk was having his go at her. It took both Tom and Bobby to restrain her while he finished. Dirk was thankful that they chosen to take her to the Delta Iota Kappa's sound proofed room. She had screamed so loud he thought his ears were going to start bleeding, and it certainly would've gotten the attention of the other party goers. The fact that she had awakened had ruined his initial plan. They had to get her out of there fast without gaining much attention. Luckily he'd been prepared incase he had to knock anyone else out.<p>

After he pulled his pants back on he pulled a syringe from his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.  
>The girl screamed again as Dirk pulled the cap off and tested the syringe.<p>

"Ketamine. It's a horse tranquilizer."

"Where'd you get that?" Tom asked.

"I'm a fourth year vetinary student. I snuck it out of one of my labs." Dirk replied

"Won't that kill her?" Bobby asked.

"Probably not," Dirk responded, "I put twice this amount in her drink, and she was only out for an hour."  
>He sunk the needle into her arm, and injected the contents into her bloodstream.<p>

"My daddy is going to kill you all." she said with such cold malice that all three boys shuttered. Moments later she passed out.

Dirk dug in the closet and pulled out one of the ropes used to tie up unruly pledges. Tom tied her expertly, having been a boycout in his adolesence. Dirk pulled off his bandana for a makeshift gag. He pulled a body bag out of the closet, which is also occasionally used on pledges, put her unconscious body in it, and zipped it closed.

"Okay guys, the key hear is to act natural." Dirk instructed. "The story is that this is a Delta pledge we caught where he didn't belong. No further story is required. Got it."

The other boys responded by nodding their heads.

"Good, now I want you guys to start fucking laughing like this is the funniest thing to happen this week. We act like it's too funny they get suspicious. We act too somber and they still get suspicious." Dirk opened the door, and the guys did as they were instructed.

Everyone was too drunk, or too intent on getting laid to really pay any mind to the Frat boy carrying a bundle down the stairs and out the door. Without a hitch they made it out the back daoor and to Dirk's parking space where they threw her in the trunk of his car.

* * *

><p>Half hour later<p>

* * *

><p>She was already awake and trying to scream through the gag they'd placed in her mouth. Her eyes radiated malice the likes of which none of them had ever seen before. The blood on the rope testified to her trying to break free of her bonds. She writhed and fought as Tom pulled her out of the trunk. Dirk fumbled in the glove box, while Bobby just stood there.<p>

"What do you want me to do with her Dirk?" Tom said after he removed the struggling girl from the trunk. Even completrly bound Tom was having a very difficult time holding on to her.

"Just drop the bitch near the edge of the cliff, and stand back." he said as he held up a .32 pistol, "I've never been a very good shot."

"We can't do this!" Bobby protested, but he stood still.

"She knows us. She'll be able to ID us. If she lives our lives are over."

"I don't want any part of this!"

Even though she was bound the girl still struggled to her feet. She faced her attackers and bored into their souls with the most piercing gaze any of them had ever seen. She wasn't running, or crying, or pleading, just glaring at them with hatred.

"It's too late, you're in just as deep as the rest of us."

"Dirk's right, Bobby. This is the only way to end this that doesn't end with us all in prison."

"What if she swore she'd never tell anyone?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? said Tom, "Just look at her?"

Bobby did as he was told, and he saw everything that had attracted him to her in the first place. Her beauty, her strength, her courage..., her pride. "You are right about one thing." Bobby admitted. "Bra Brief would never back down from anyone."

"I'm so glad we're in agreeance." Dirk said as he leveled his gun at her chest and opened fire. Three holes erupted in her designer shirt as she toppled over the edge.

Bobby choked out a gasp as he watched the scene unfold before him. Tom grabbed his by the shoulder and pushed him into the backseat of the car. Dirk jumped in and they sped away.


	2. Hatred and Grief

A/N More talk of the rape, but from Bra's POV. Still not enough to make it lemony, but enough to make it ineligible for the T rating. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hatred and Grief<p>

* * *

><p>Five hours earlier:<p>

* * *

><p>It had been another Friday night Frat House party like so many she'd attended that semester. The music was awesome', and the drinks were killer. Seriously, that should set something off. That guy from her BioChem was giving her these kickass drinks. They were so good, and so strong. Before she knew it she was stumbling around when that one sweet boy from her Calculus class offered to help her. She was surprised by his kind gesture. He'd asked her out a week ago and she'd put him down hard in front of her friends.<br>Honestly it had mostly been for show. Had he been alone she probably would've let him down easy. After this she might even let him take her out for coffee. She said as much, but it came out slurred beyond recognition. She caught sight of a room at the end of the hall with large oak double doors as she passed out.

* * *

><p>An hour later:<p>

* * *

><p>She slowly regained consciousness. She felt odd. She felt violated.<br>"Holy shit! I'm being raped!" were the first coherent thoughts to pass through her mind. The guy from Biochem was gyrating on top of her. She began flailing and screaming, she felt so weak and so sluggish like she was moving in syrup. Blows that would've normally killed a man were little more than a discomfort. It hit her. She'd been drugged to the point that she was no stronger than a normal human girl. Her arms were restrained by two others who reeked of sex, and her... They had raped her too. She flailed, she screamed, but it was all for nothing. She was helpless. The boy from Biochem finished and cleaned himself up.  
>"Calm down, Bra." she said to herself. "There was no way to overpower these three in my current state. I need to stay calm and take in my surroundings, and study my captors.<br>She recognized the boy on her right as the one who had helped her, and apparently helped himself soon after. The other boy was one she'd seen around. He wasn't in any of her classes, but she'd seen him at plenty of parties.  
>She knew who they were. All she had to do was stay alive, and her assailants would be brought to justice. She was starting to get her strength back. Her Saiyan metabolism was winning out against whatever she'd been given. Just a little longer and she could break free, and escape.<br>The boy from BioChem pulled a syringe from his coat pocket.  
>"What's that?" the boy on her right asked.<br>Bra couldn't repress the urge to scream as the boy from Biochem pulled the cap off and tested the syringe.  
>"Ketamine. It's a horse tranquilizer." he said cooly.<br>"Won't that kill her?" the boy on her left asked.  
>"Probably not," Biochem boy responded, "I put twice this amount in her drink, and she was only out for an hour."<br>He sunk the needle into her arm, and she felt the contents rush into her bloodstream. She began to weaken again, and she knew all hope was lost. She raised her head in one final act of defiance before she fell uncoscious and the most threatening thing she could think of.  
>"My daddy is going to kill you all."<p>

* * *

><p>She'd been thrashing in the trunk for a few minutes before they came to a stop. Not enough time for the drugs to wear off completely. She heard them arguing about killing her. It was too bad that the only one opposed to it seemed to be more of a follower.<br>One of her captors wrestled her out of the trunk. She'd had more time to regain her strength than last time. She wasn't strong enough to break her ropes yet, and had she not been bound she would've at least escaped if not beaten the trio to a bloody pulp the likes of which would've made her father proud.  
>When she saw that Biochem boy was holding a gun she knew she didn't have a hope, but dammit she was a princess of a warrior race, and she would not meet her end lying on the ground like a worthless piece of gutter trash. She forced herself to stand on her bound feet. Balance was precarious at best, but she'd face her murders and look them in the eyes.<br>The lone detractor pleaded for her life again, but his plea was rejected. He looked at her standing there with admiration in his eyes, and said. "Bra Brief would never back down from anyone." The Biochem boy agreed and shot three times. She felt the sting as the hot copper jacketed rounds sunk into her skin only to bounce off of her sturdy Saiyan ribs. The force of these projectiles had been enough to knock her over and off the cliff. She'd hit a few rocks on the way down, but in the end had no broken bones.

* * *

><p>If she hadn't just been gang raped, shot, and left for dead she would have been just fine, peachy even. "Sons of Bitches!" she bellowed into the pitch black sky.<br>She trudged across the wasteland through the night slowly regaining strength enough to fly. Without thinking she went in the direction of West City. She'd been drugged, raped, shot. Her favorite top was ruined. Her pride and honor had been tarnished by a small gang of worthless commoners. She wasn't going to let it go unpunished.  
>Certainly once she regained her ki she thought long and hard about following them home and exacting her vengence that night, but they deserved far worse than a quick death no matter how painful. So without even thinking about where she was going she headed towards to the one person who understood the need to keep one's pride better than anyone. The one person who would fight to defend her honor more fiercely than anyone. The one person who could plan her revenge more grusomely than anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>One lone figure was heading to the Gravity Machine at 5am. She landed infront of him in her bloody tattered clothes and with tears in her hollow eyes she threw her arms around him.<br>"Daddy."

* * *

><p>AN There really isn't an excuse for this taking so long. I wrote this the same night as the first chapter.  
>I noticed a lot of you thought I was gonna kill off Bra. Had that happened there would've been one other chapter detailing how Vegeta talked everyone his family into an interstellar vacation and blew up the planet behind them.<br>Review please.


End file.
